Modern wireless networks for larger physical regions are often made up of numerous different access points. For example, when implementing a wireless network for an entire building, a single access point may not be able to provide adequate coverage to all areas within the building. As a result, a wireless network can be implemented that contains multiple access points distributed throughout the building, in order to provide adequate coverage and signal strength for the entire physical space.
One potential way to create such a network would be to use numerous isolated access points throughout the roaming domain (e.g., the building). However, when isolated access points are used, session data would not be maintained when roaming from one access point to another. Thus, a user may need to perform authentication operations each time a roam occurs and may lose other session data as well as a result of the roam. As such, a technical problem exists in managing roaming across access points in a wireless network. This problem is exacerbated in large-scale networks, where poor scalability can render conventional solutions to maintain session data when roaming within a network infeasible.
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures. It is contemplated that elements disclosed in one embodiment may be beneficially utilized on other embodiments without specific recitation.